


Z is for Zebra

by Waldo



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Gen, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't tell that joke on the air."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z is for Zebra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a series of Alphabet drabble(ish) prompts on my Livejournal

“Hey Danny, what’s black and white and red all over?”

Danny looked up from the latest budget figures. Matt pretending he wasn’t fighting the mother of all writer’s blocks was infuriating on a good day. Today it was just short of making him consider hari kari. “A Zebra with a sunburn. My daughter is three weeks old and she knows that one already. Get some new jokes.”

Matt threw himself on the couch, his head on the armrest, not caring that he was putting his shoes on the books Danny had on the other end. “If I had some new jokes I wouldn’t be up here bothering you, I’d be downstairs writing the show we have to put on in four days.”

“Alright, I have a joke for you,” Danny said closing the folder since he knew it would be a good hour before he got Matt’s ass off his couch. “How do you stop a dog from humping your leg?”

Matt just raised an eyebrow.

“Pick it up and blow it,” Danny said with a straight face.

Matt looked ill. “Thanks for the visual. I don’t think I can use that on the air.”

“No, probably not,” Danny agreed.

“We’d end up with … I don’t know PETA or the ASPCA or someone on our asses for making sexually harassing comments about dogs or…” He sat up, eyes wide.

“You aren’t going to tell that joke on the air,” Danny told him sternly.

“Not in that many words, no, but we can make the point and from there we go to…”

Danny just rolled his eyes. It was good to see Matt get that sparkle back.


End file.
